


skyline to

by babyboicarti



Series: playboiuzi oneshots [3]
Category: Hip Hop RPF
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Smut, Wholesome, just boys in luv
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-14 17:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 671
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29546091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/babyboicarti/pseuds/babyboicarti
Summary: Jordan grins, squeezing Symere's hand and hugging him tighter."Forever."
Relationships: Lil Uzi Vert | Symere Woods/Playboi Carti | Jordan Carter
Series: playboiuzi oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2168781
Kudos: 1





	skyline to

A gentle breeze floats over the beach, cooling the sweat on the pair's skin. The golden sand glistens around the blanket they lay on, and Symere sinks into it just a little bit more every time Jordan thrusts into him. One of his hands is wrapped around the back of Jordan's neck, the other scratching at his back gently, enough that Jordan feels it but not enough to hurt. Eyes open, Symere watches Jordan move over him, black dreads hanging in front of his face as he takes deep breaths of the salty air, pushing it back out in soft gasps and moans. He's always so vocal, and Symere drowns in the sounds every time.

The beach is well covered, a small patch of sand tucked beneath a rock cliff that the couple had found while searching through the woods for a clearing. They leave California the next day, and they wanted to watch one final west cost sunset, skinny dip in the ocean under the stars one last time before they go. Sex on the beach wasn't the original plan, but the spot was so private, they didn't want to pass up the opportunity.

Jordan looks down at Symere as he tips his head back, sinful sounds flowing from his lips. Jordan's movements are slow and deliberate; he wants to savor the moment, the feeling of Symere around him, beneath him. He's fueled by love rather than lust, a deep need to be close, to be intimate, to be attached to Symere in every way possible.

The setting sun casts an orange glow over their bodies, surrounds them in a pool of gold and dips them within. Symere's eyes shine in the light like stained glass of deep amber, an uncovered window to his emotions, and all Jordan sees in them is love. One large hand trails down Symere's torso, fingers dancing across his ribs, tracing over the lettering on his stomach, before wrapping around his length and stroking him.

"Jordan," Symere breathes, mouth hanging open until Jordan catches him in a soft kiss.

It's sweet, tender, loving, a perfect parallel to the way their bodies move together. There's no tongue, just lips against lips, and if they weren't in the middle of making love, there would be nothing erotic about it. Jordan's thrusts become sloppier, rhythm faltering as he gets closer to his orgasm, and he strokes Symere faster. They moan into each other's mouths as they continue to kiss, fulfilling their mutual need to be physically connected.

Symere breaks the kiss when he comes, his cry of Jordan's name overpowered by the crashing of the waves against the rocks that surround them as he paints his stomach with ribbons of white. Jordan finishes inside of Symere not long after, pumping his seed deep inside of the man he believes is his soulmate. It's something he's done countless times but this time, it feels intense in a way it never has before.

They stay this way for a moment, Jordan's head against Symere's collarbone, still buried in his lover, both of them panting and euphoric. Jordan eventually pulls out and rolls off of Symere, grabbing one of the towels they'd brought with them to wipe Symere clean before collapsing on his back beside him.

Symere sits up a bit and pulls Jordan in for another kiss. It's short but passionate, and when they separate and look into each other's eyes, they're both smiling.

"I love you," Symere says, resting his head on Jordan's chest and cuddling up next to him.

Jordan wraps both of his arms around Symere, pressing his face against the top of his head. "I love you too. So much."

Symere takes one of Jordan's hands in his own, lacing their fingers together as they stare out at the ocean, watching the sun dissolve into a fire of red and orange. "You mine. Forever," Symere says softly, and there is so much weight behind his words.

Jordan grins, squeezing Symere's hand and hugging him tighter.

"Forever."


End file.
